1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer graphics and, more particularly, to a graphics system which uses spatial dithering to compensate for a loss of sample precision due to buffering and transmission through data interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-quality anti-aliasing involves the generation of a set of samples, and filtering the samples (with an anti-aliasing filter) to generate pixels. It would be desirable if industry standard graphics cards could be used to form a graphics system capable of performing high-quality anti-aliasing. However, industry standard graphics cards generally end up throwing away one or more bits of computed color precision in the process of buffering color values in their internal frame buffers and outputting the color values through data interfaces (such as the Digital Video Interface). There exists a need for a graphics system and methodology capable of compensating for this loss of color precision.